Fantasmic! (Alaska Disneyland Version)
This is the Alaska Disneyland Park Version of Fantasmic! Which is Located in The Rivers of the Far West (Same Name as Disneyland Paris' Name of Rivers of America) and Will Be Combine Into Tokyo DisneySea, Disneyland and Walt Disney Studios Park Florida Version. Plot The show is located on the waters of the Rivers of the Far West at Disneyland Park in Alaska and on a stage across the waterway. A tavern and tall trees act as a backdrop for the show. To begin, lights around the Rivers of the Far West fade and a female narrator introduces the show. "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful Fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with the tune of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as out of the stars, Mickey in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The new theme song, "Imagination" plays as Mickey conducts the water fountains and images of different characters appear on the Mist Screens. music shifts into the traditional Fantasmic! theme and weaves into "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as Mickey conducts the stars and sea and calls on the Magic Brooms. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle scene. While Tarzan and Jane appear swinging on the Mist Screens, floats featuring giant inflatable versions of Baloo, King Louie, Pumbaa and a Adult Simba appear along with a 100-foot-long (30 m) puppet of kaa the snake makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. A medley of music from Tarzan, The Jungle Book and The Lion King Plays, and eventually building up into the Circle of Life Scene. However, when Rafiki is about to hold up Simba, The Pink Elephants Appears, As The music segues to a contemporary rendition of Pink Elephants on Parades Plays. As animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia which portrays Captain Hook's pirate ship. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, the Pirates and Wendy. participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. Then Stitch appears on the music transitions into an electric guitar version of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" with Stitch conducting the water while Angel pilots Stitch's red speeder shooting plasma blasts. Mickey appears again, accompanied by the show's theme song and When You Wish Upon a Star and sets the stage for an appearance by the Genie Singing Friend Like Me as well as the scene of "A Whole New World." As Aladdin and Jasmine fly off, the music segues into Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. After the Princess medley, Mickey encounters the Magic Mirror. Mickey asks the Magic Mirror if he's the greatest sorcerer of all and the Mirror tells him to look closer and deeper into the mirror. The Mirror and the Evil Queen then cast a spell trapping Mickey inside, allowing the villains to take control, each one appearing within the mirror. The Queen (now as the Old Hag) calls on the assistance of Ursula (singing Poor Unfortunate Souls), Jafar, Scar, Ursula, Cruella de Vil, Frollo and The Grand Duke of Owls. Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it could help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and and calls upon Hades and Chernabog (whose appearance is accompanied with a composition of Night of Blad Mountain and Hellfire). A pyrotechnic burst of flames announces Maleficent beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet from the stage and transforms into a dragon onscreen. The animation gives way to a 45-foot animatronic dragon, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river, which utilizes fire-on-water effects. Mickey appears as the Brave Little Tailor and uses a sword to destroy Maleficent's dragon form. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. He falls back into his sleeping body and with Following an appearance by Tinkerbell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately 50 Disney characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Then in a flash of light, Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beamsfireworks, and other lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. With a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Mickey says to the audience, "Some Imagination, huh?" and disappears, with a few notes of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" theme and the final fanfare. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage. Category:Alaska Disney Resort Category:Fantasmic! versions